Electric Tales : Mareep's Version
by Illusione Tempus
Summary: It all begin 2 years ago, when a Mareep and a Shinx first met each other. Here, we see Mareep's side of the story. In partnership with Electric Tales : Shinx's Version
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Hello, my name is Caramel. I am an Ampharos, standing on the green fields with a crystal lake in the middle. It's natural if I can call this paradise, but that's not what I'm intending to do today. For you see, I'm here to tell you all something.

People do think that we Ampharos have a close relationship with Luxrays, which is possibly not true. The two families had never encountered each other, because we live in different places, in different regions far apart from each other. That takes a fact that we never meet each other, or so I thought...

I use to think that I'm the source of those thoughts, but I never intended to be. My destiny might have placed me to start everything about the two together.

This... is my story... A story I experienced during my life...

~*~To be continued~*~


	2. Chapter 1 : Flames of Route 32

_**Chapter One: Flames of Route 32**_

_2 years ago_

Route 32 was where I hatched and first set foot on the ground. I had considered it home for a while, but since my parents had passed down their moves to me, I was too powerful for all of the other Mareeps. My parents were the only one to care about me. But that was for a while, for several days later they were gone from my life forever...

After that event, the Mareeps started to bully me. They kept on teasing me for being such a powerful kid and went off telling about silly made up acts about me from them. In fact, it seemed the whole route hate me, from the Bellsprouts to the Hoppips, everybody was opposing me...

I had always live my life alone, I sometimes slept under a shady pine tree where I knew suitable to know what is happening. But even so, no one seemed to care about my resting spot. I always wanted to know what does it feel like to have friends, but I knew no one even wanted me. But I got no worries for the route was living peacefully, mainly the violent parts were just some silly territory fights...

Until... they came...

I was resting under my own pine tree, when I heard a lot of cries. I wondered what was going on, until I saw flames shot to the trees in front of me. I was terrified, the route was on fire. The flame scattered around and reached Violet City too. The people who lived there panicked, for they didn't have anything to calm down the raging flame.

Everyone hurried to the lake, but I knew they won't accept me, so I stayed under the pine tree, waiting to be sent to my parents again... But it wasn't very long when I stayed there...

"Caramel, get out of here while you can!" One of the Mareeps who always tease me asked me to go. Well I didn't remember all their names though, but I knew who bullied me and who didn't, which is nobody.

"No..." I answered, "You all hate me, and I prefer to get out of this life now."

"We don't really mean to hurt your feelings... I'm honest." He tried to apologize to me.

"I prefer my own home, there's nothing much that's left for me to do here in this world."

"Mareep... we're terribly sorry for making you all alone..."

"Just ask any of the others... I'm not going."

"But... we need you..."

As soon as I heard those words, I knew he was being honest. So I jumped off running to the safest spot where I know won't be damaged: the Pokemon Center and the area around it. I had to run further into the forest where people won't spot me, but I was out of luck. I crashed onto a black hound-like creature with horns at its head and a devil-like tail, which I could easily identify as Houndoom.

I looked up at the person who owned it; he's a tall slim man with blue hair. He has a white uniform with some black parts and a part where I could identify as a red 'R'. I was so scared, I could barely move. The Houndoom walked towards me as the man gave him orders. Being a small and weak Pokemon, I couldn't fight him of. So I tried to discharge all the electricity I have. It was weak, but managed to stun long enough for me to escape to the deep parts of the forest.

As I look back, I saw a helicopter bringing the whole flock of Mareeps in a net. I couldn't help but cry at the scene. Though most had made my heart sore, but they were still like family. I couldn't get there on time as the helicopter flew away.

Soon, rain fell on the route. I quietly gazed upon the leftover route, covered by the rainfall. It was so quiet... Route 32 wasn't like before again. All I could hear were cries of Pokemon who lost their home, eaten by the fire. I instead... cried for another thing...

I had lost them...

The rainfall was heavy; I closed my eyes as I tried to remember what that Mareep said.

"We need you..."

They need me for sure... I might be the last of the Mareeps to live, but I won't lose hope. I could consider as friends, who never stood with me though. I promise I will save you all, my friends-to-be.

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N : Maybe that was the reason why there aren't any Mareeps left in Crystal. Well... It's just a coincidence ^^;**


	3. Chapter 2 : Decision of the Captured

_**Chapter Two: Decision of the Captured**_

As I woke up from my slumber, I tried to remember things that happened yesterday. The fire, the Mareeps and their cries... No, stop thinking about the past! I must save them!

Suddenly I came up with a plan. I remembered a long time ago when my parents were still with me, they told me about a flock of Flaaffy and Mareeps located near Lake of Rage. I could just walk up to them and tell them the whole story. It might not be easy though, but with our combined forces we might be able to stop them.

I started to walk the long journey ahead of me. Walking from route 32 to Lake of Rage might sound quite tiring, now that this time of the year a Sudowoodo was blocking the shortcut. I tried to walk through the bushes when suddenly... THUD!

Yeouch! What did I just bump? I opened my eyes to see it being a Pokemon, yet it's something I had never seen before. It is furry, with blue at half of its body and dark-blue, or black, or whatever that color is at the other half. The yellow tip of its tail looks like a four-pointed star. It has two big ears with a four-pointed star on each of them, big yellow eyes and a small red nose.

"Are you alright?"

Wait, did it just asked me? I don't usually talk to strangers. But this thing was giving me a tighter feeling. Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me.

"You're one naughty Shinx, bumping into a poor little Mareep like that!" I turned my head around and saw a girl standing behind me. She has round face with small eyes and long wavy, raven hair. She is wearing a blue wool hat, a white t-shirt covered with a blue jacket, and a pair of white trousers. She seems like a fan of blue. She seemed quite angry at that thing.

Wait a minute; is that thing I just talked with called a Shinx? Or is it one of those nicknames that people usually give to Pokemon? Curiosity started to spin around me.

"It's okay little Mareep," that girl said to me with a smile upon her face, "he's new around here, he never saw this place, so he's pretty curious about his surroundings."

"Hey, em... Mareep?" That Pokemon asked me, looking at me with a curious look.

"Hmm?" I replied unsure if I should reply.

"You're a... Mareep, right?"

"Well of course I am. Never seen one before?"

"I actually come from a place far away from here, so I hardly recognize Pokemon living here."

"You're new? Well hi, I'm Caramel. What's your name?"

"Scar! The name's Scar. I was the leader of my group before I was caught."

"No wonder you have such name." I chuckled.

"Shinx, come here! It's time to go now!" The girl called out to Scar.

"Yes miss!" He called out for the girl. "Goodbye Caramel, maybe fate will bring us together again."

"Ok little buddy, you may go back home now." The girl decided to let me loose, but why?

But no, I didn't have anywhere to stay now. There's nothing left from the burned route, well with the exception of my pine tree. I wanted to tell her but they left me alone. Well, perhaps we could meet again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a while walking, I arrived at a cave which people call the Union Cave. I actually wondered why people called it the Union Cave, mainly because I rarely saw anyone who unites in there. I walked into the entrance and suddenly... THUD!

Yikes! What did I bump into this time? I snapped out of it and saw Scar. Wondering what was he doing in a gloomy place like this.

"Looks like you're having revenge on me." He said while trying to get back on his feet.

"Em... I guess?" I replied nervously.

"Well I wonder what's up with you following around."

"I wasn't following you two. I was actually going into this here cave."

"Oh, what actually happened?"

"I... I..." I couldn't speak another word; the fire was among the most frightening scenes in my entire life.

"Shinx, where are you?" I recognized that sound as the girl that owns this Pokemon.

"Over here!" He answered her with a loud voice I nearly closed my ears.

"Excuse me," I figured a question won't hurt, "what are you?"

"Oh, never heard of Pokemon like me?" He answered friendly. "I'm a Shinx, a pokemon commonly found in Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh? What kind of place is that?"

"Well it's located far from here, as I said a while back."

"What actually brings you here?"

"It's something among you and me. You see, I-"

"Shinx! There you are!" Shinx couldn't even finish his sentence as his trainer picked him up and started to hug him to death.

"Glad to see a happy reunion." I could only say that as I saw him struggling trying to get out of her hug.

"Oh, is that you little Mareep?" That girl eventually found me, but she sound delighted to see me again.

"Well I guess I am..." I could only reply like that. Lack of conversations sure had me confused...

"Glad to see you again." Her smile started to widen, like she actually recognized me. "Would you like to join us?"

Wait, join you? I shook my head as a sign of saying no. Then I left them, continuing my journey to the Lake of Rage. As I walked further and further from them, I could only think if they were my actual friends. I've always wanted to have friends, being alone wasn't a good option for me. Suddenly... THUD!

Ok, lesson learnt, never run too fast when you're walking in a dark place like this. I snapped out and saw... a giant rock snake, or an Onix, standing in front of me looking angry.

"Er... good morning?" I thought that phrase would work.

"What are you actually thinking bumping me like that?" Looks like it had a bad temper.

"Can we just let this go, in peace? It was an accident."

"Accident or no accident, you'll have to pay!"

All of a sudden that Onix swiped his tail onto me. I managed to dodge and tried to fire a beam of light. But that Onix was too strong for it.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I tried to call out for help.

As I tried to dodge all his swipes, he managed to shoot a rock at me. I could only pray that someone would save me when... he came!

"Scar!" I could try to call out of joy for his coming for rescue.

"Stand back!" He commanded me, "I'll take care of this!"

As quick as lightning - well not really as quick - he managed to dodge all its attacks and let loose a lot of electricity to attack Onix. That Onix looked greatly damaged as Shinx ran to its back and bite its tail.

"Yeeeooowwww!" I could hear that Onix screaming for pain as he slithered away from our sight.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Thanks for saving my life." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Shinx! What's all the commotion?" I could hear his trainer upon the distance.

"Just doing what's meant to be done." He replied to her.

"You're one brave little Shinx huh?" She praised him for his bravery. I wasn't surprised; even I might praise him if I'm his trainer.

For a moment I thought of something. This journey might be hard. Pokemon like that Onix might be lurking around waiting to battle me. I needed protection, for I was still a young little Mareep. I only had two options which were either joining her, be a slave yet receives love and protection, or fight the cruel world with my own powers.

But, fighting the world on my own wasn't a really good option. I had to join her. I would accept going around the world not knowing what I had to do yet be safe rather than knowing where I should go yet don't know what I'll be facing. I finally decided to join her group.

"Em... hey?" I tried to ask that girl.

"Oh, that's you little Mareep?" She asked me once more. "Have you decided whether to join us or not?"

"...Yes" I said as I nodded to her.

"Glad to have you along." She said with a grin, but not like any ordinary grin, it looked warm and loving, a grin which I had never saw ever since my parent's death...

She took out a half-red half-white ball from her pocket. I expected it to be that ball which people usually use to catch Pokemon, so I leaped to the button and pressed it. Eventually, I didn't try to break or anything, I knew my will. Soon, I heard a clicking sound, but that's just for a while when she sent me out again.

"I feel that you have the right to be outside." She said as she placed the ball that she used for me into her pocket.

We were finally out of Union Cave, and the light of the sun was calming me down. As I walked, I suddenly felt something on my wool. When I looked back, I saw Scar biting my wool.

I felt this will be a long journey...

~*~To be continued~*~

**A/N: I'm not that good with the love stuff, but I always love romance movies and novels. Hopefully I can finish this story.**


End file.
